1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting rod cap separator system and more particularly pertains to displacing a rod cap from an associated main beam of a connecting rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive tools previously devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,598 issued to Donais on Jan. 14, 2003 and relates to a connecting rod assembly for internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,783 issued to Olaniran et al on Nov. 20, 1990 and relates to a method of making split remateable connecting rod portions. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,232 issued to Summers on Sep. 24, 1991 for a powdered metal multiple piece component manufacturing. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a connecting rod cap separator system that allows displacing a rod cap from an associated main beam of a connecting rod.
In this respect, the connecting rod cap separator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displacing a rod cap from an associated main beam of a connecting rod.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved connecting rod cap separator system which can be used for displacing a rod cap from an associated main beam of a connecting rod. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.